


The Heart Finds Home

by caffeine_reliant



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by Sweet Home (TV), Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Survival Horror, Sweet AB6IX (haha get it), Sweet Home au, they are literally trying not to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine_reliant/pseuds/caffeine_reliant
Summary: They were always together. Dancing together, singing together, performing together.Not surviving together.
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong & Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun & Lee Daehwi, Kim Donghyun & Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, but they're all cute interpret it how you want, not explicitly romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Heart Finds Home

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so this is my first fic, hope it's okay  
> inspired by my own personal obsession with both sweet home an ab6ix. ever since watching the drama i kept thinking about how ab6ix would survive a disaster scenario and ended up writing it myself 
> 
> nothing heavy happens yet, this chapter is mostly donghyun and daehwi's banter

“Hey, stay here.”

Daehwi paused in the doorway, frozen while neatly lacing up his converse. “Why? Is something wrong?” 

“No, no.. It’s just..” Donghyun groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Something feels wrong to me. If you can help it, please just stay in the dorm.” 

The younger sent him a discontented look, but slipped his shoes and coat off nonetheless. “Fine. If it stops you from acting weird.” Daehwi collapsed onto the couch a few feet from Donghyun, and immediately pulled his phone out. A few minutes passed like that, in silence, as they both idly scrolled away at their screens. 

“So, where were you planning to go? It’s gonna be dark out soon.” Donghyun tossed his phone down onto the cushion next to him, sinking further into the couch and pulling a blanket off the arm to layer over himself. 

“I was just getting restless at home, I was gonna go to the company building.” He shifted his body closer to Donghyun, petulantly tugging at the blanket until it sufficiently covered him as well. “I wanted to work on something.” 

“You’re too much of a workaholic.”

Daehwi rolled his eyes in response, sharply tugging on the blanket out of spite. “Since when do we talk alone like this?”    
  


“I’m always willing to talk to you, you just never let me.”

“Mm. I know.” Daehwi leaned his head onto the elder’s shoulder, eyes wandering towards the doorway. “When do you think the others will come home? I want to eat if I can’t go anywhere.”

“When I last texted Woong, he said he was getting ready to leave. I think they should be in the car. We can order something right now, it’ll probably get here around the same time they show up.” Donghyun watched Daehwi’s adept fingers dance across his phone screen, pulling up a delivery app. “Anything you want to order?” 

“No, not particularly.” Daehwi kept scrolling, eventually stopping on a listing for chicken. “Chicken should be fine, right? And if the others aren’t hungry, we can just save it for tomorrow.”

“Mm. Chicken is fine.” 

Daehwi silently placed the order and went back to texting, and Donghyun, likewise, grabbed his own phone and checked his messages. Still no response from Woong or Woojin since he had last texted. Anxiety had been eating away at him the entire day, and now that it was growing dark, it was only getting worse. Nothing had actually gone wrong, rather, the entire day was quite normal, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread setting in. 

“Hey, is something up?” 

Donghyun nearly dropped his phone in shock, Daehwi’s quiet voice pulling him out of his thoughts. “Huh? Why?”

“You’re tapping your foot, it’s annoying.” Daehwi placed a hand just above Donghyun’s knee, holding his leg still. “And earlier, you said you had a bad feeling.” 

“It’s really nothing, I think it’s just the weather.. well, not the weather but.. something.” 

“If you say so. But don’t wear yourself out if it’s ‘really nothing.’” The youngest yawned, leaning back into the cushions and drawing his knees up to his chest. “I think your bad feeling is throwing me off too, now I’m nervous. The others better get back soon.” 

Ringing from the door interrupted their short lived alone time. 

“Oh gosh, is that them?” Judging by the numerous doorbell presses, Daehwi doubted it could be anyone else. “Killer timing.”

Donghyun got up to answer the door, and Daehwi took the opportunity to reclaim his space, stretching out on the couch. He watched silently, peeking over the couch arm as the remaining members and their manager stripped their coats off. Woojin silently left to shut himself in his room, clearly exhausted, and their manager neatly hung their coats up before taking a seat in the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you just use your key?” 

“The atmosphere was… strange. Just felt like we needed to get inside fast.” Woojin shrugged, roughly slipping his shoes off and leaving them by the entrance. “It’s cold. Our hands froze. What if my fingers fell off?” 

Finally, Daehwi piped up. “And you’re loud. What if my ears fell off?” 

“They won’t. Don’t you hear yourself?” Woong walked over to the couch, only making it a few steps before Donghyun grabbed his arm and redirected him towards the bathroom. 

“No, you go shower. I’m not putting up with you right now.” 

“What about Woojin then? He just got home too, it’s not just me.”   
  
“Yeah, but I know you’ll pass out the moment you lay down. We ordered chicken, so go shower and by the time you’re done we can eat.” Donghyun successfully pressured Woong into showering, then walked back into the living room to find his couch space stolen. “Oh, so now that everyone’s home you’re gonna be a brat?” 

Daehwi set his phone aside for a moment to taunt Donghyun with a smile. “Yup! I need my space, I’m resting.”   
  


“Maybe your ears should fall off.” He gave up the fight for couch space, instead opting to grab a mandarin from the previously unopened bag of them in the fridge. “Either of you want one?” 

“Sure,” their manager caught the mandarin tossed to him, while Daehwi huffed noncommittally and flipped over onto his side. Just as Donghyun closed the fridge, another round of ringing came from the doorway. 

“Ah, I’ll get that.” He put his mandarin down and ran over to the door, opening it without bothering to check the monitor. Their food had come right on time. 

After accepting the delivery, he began closing the door, but the delivery man's hand stopped him. 

“Sir..?”

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to-” The man fell to his knees, and reached his other hand up to his profusely bleeding nose. 

“Oh! Oh god, someone bring some tissues.” Donghyun set the box of food down by Woojin’s shoes, and kneeled down himself to help the man stand back up. “Are you okay? You can come and sit down if you need to.” 

The man shook his head, but still clung to the other’s shoulder. At that point, blood was covering his hand, dripping onto the floor and Donghyun’s shirt. Their manager rushed towards them with a box of tissues, and swiftly took the man’s weight off Donghyun. Soon, the tissues were soaked with red as well. 

“You should come inside, you really don’t look well.” 

The man shook his head again, harder. “No, no.. this happened to me earlier today, it went away in a-” he stumbled as he tried to stand on his own. “Look, see, the bleeding’s stopping. ‘M just dizzy.” 

Donghyun had to jump back as the man bowed violently, pushing both him and the manager away. “I should get going. I’ll see a doctor tomorrow. Thank you for your kindness.” And just like that, he hurried off, leaving two men in the doorway, stunned. 

The manager made eye contact with Donghyun, clearly at a loss. “That was.. Different.” 

“Yeah.. Different.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh so... how was it? please leave kudos and comments (especially comments!!), that would make my day!
> 
> this chapter is super tame, but i promise next chapter the tension will start to pick up


End file.
